marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Heimdall
thumb :"Nunca antes tiene un intruso se deslizó allá me. Quiero saber cómo." :―Heimdall [fte.] Heimdall es el todo lo ve y omnisciente Asgardian Guerrero-Dios y el guardián del arco iris puente, Bifrost, mirando para cualquier ataque de Asgard. Biografía ''Thor Asgardian blessed with sensory capabilities far beyond those of other Asgardians, and these senses have been put to use placing Heimdall in the role of gatekeeper to Asgard at his observatory on the Bifrost Bridge. Despite his phenomenal ability however, Heimdall was unable to perceive an intrusion by several jotuns when they stole into the vaults of Odin. This same intrusion also sparked the ire of Odin's son Thor, who came to Heimdall, with several of his friends, seeking access to Jotunheim. Although Heimdall agreed to let them pass and accepted their request that he keep their movements secret, his loyalty to Odin was stronger and he immediately reported their departure. Odin's reaction was swift and had Heimdall opening the Bifrost twice more in quick succession to allow Odin to retrieve his people. ">Heimdall es un Asgardian bendecido con capacidades sensoriales más allá de las de otros Asgardians, y estos sentidos se han puesto para usar colocar Heimdall en el papel de guardián de Asgard en su Observatorio en el puente de Bifrost. Sin embargo, a pesar de su enorme capacidad Heimdall fue incapaz de percibir una intrusión por varios gigantes cuando robaron en las bóvedas de Odin. Esta intrusión misma también provocó la ira del hijo de Odin Thor, que vino a Heimdall, con varios de sus amigos, que buscan acceso a Jotunheim. Aunque Heimdall decidió dejarlos pasar y aceptó su solicitud que mantener secretas sus movimientos, su lealtad a Odín fue más fuerte e informó inmediatamente de su partida. Reacción de Odin fue rápida y Heimdall abrir el Bifrost dos veces más en una sucesión rápida para permitir Odin recuperar a su pueblo. Loki and did not interfere when Sif and the Warriors Three used the Bifrost to reach Thor. Enraged, Loki dismissed Heimdall as a subject, thus releasing the protector of the Bifrost from his vow. Heimdall responded with an immediate attack, but Loki simply froze him in a block of ice before the blow could strike. ">Más tarde, con Thor desterrado y Odin caído en su Odinsleep, Loki se colocó en el trono como regente y exigió lealtad de Heimdall. Aunque aceptó de mala gana, Heimdall optó por observar sólo una interpretación literal de su voto a Loki y no interfirió cuando Sif y los Tres a guerreros utilizan el Bifrost para llegar a Thor. Enfurecido, Loki despedidos Heimdall como sujeto, liberando así el protector del Bifrost de su voto. Heimdall respondió con un ataque inmediato, pero Loki simplemente congeló en un bloque de hielo antes de que el golpe podría golpear. Heimdall todavía se congeló cuando Loki trajo varios gigantes a través el Bifrost. Encerrado en su prisión de hielo, fue incapaz de prevenir a Loki lidera uno de ellos en la ciudad, pero pronto fue galvanizado por las llamadas de Thor que todavía estaba atrapada en la tierra. Smashing gratis, rápidamente grabó abajo dos gigantes que habían quedados para protegerse, y abrió el Bifrost a Thor y sus amigos. Debilitó, Heimdall podría ayudar a los aventureros no más y tuvo que ser llevado desde su observatorio. Jane Foster, Heimdall chuckled and told him that she still looks for him. ">Regresó después de la destrucción del Observatorio y cuando Thor le preguntó si paso a la tierra se perdió, le muestra la regeneración de Bifrost y respondió, "no. Todavía hay esperanza." Preguntados Thor Heimdall si podía ver Jane Foster, Heimdall se rió y le dijo ella todavía lo busca. Thor: El mundo oscuro ''Para agregar Rasgos de carácter Asgardian, he serves loyally Odin, having swore to be faithful to his king. ">Heimdall es un guerrero fuerte y leal, con un alto sentido de honor. A pesar de ser extremadamente potente, incluso para un Asgardian, actúa lealmente Odin, que juraron ser fieles a su rey. Poder y habilidades Como todos los Asgardians, posee atributos físicos sobrehumanos, como fuerza, reflejos, resistencia, velocidad, agilidad, durabilidad. Sin embargo, es generalmente más fuerte y más durable que todos pero algunos Asgardians, como Odin y Thor. Es un muy hábil Escudero, blandiendo una espada encantada uru en batalla. Loki proved. ">Heimdall posee sentidos sobrehumanos extraordinariamente agudas, destacando su visión y audición, lindando con el extrasensoriales. Sus sentidos se dicen que son tan aguda que podría escuchar los sap a través de árboles y "el más diminuto planta creciendo en el corazón de las colinas ocultos" y ver y todo lo que ocurre en Asgard o en la tierra oír. Heimdall también puede "buscar a través del tiempo, así como el espacio". Heimdall ha dicho ser capaz de detectar el aleteo de las alas de una mariposa "1 mil mundos de distancia". Sus poderes sensoriales pueden ser engañados, como Loki demostró. Relaciones *Odin - rey. *Frigga - Reina. *Loki - rey, enemigo y aliado del ex. *Thor - aliado. *Guerreros tres - aliados. *Sif - aliado. *Laufey y gigantes de escarcha - enemigos. Apariciones/actores *Marvel universo cinematográfico (2 películas) **''Thor (Primera aparición) , Idris Elba **Thor: el mundo oscuro ''- Idris Elba Detrás de las escenas *El Consejo de ciudadanos conservadores planea boicotear la película desde un actor negro fue elegido para representar a un dios nórdico. Idris Elba comentó la crítica como "ridículo". En defensa, muchos han concluido que Elba no está reproduciendo a un dios nórdico, sino un superhéroe de Marvel Comics basado en un dios nórdico. Trivia *En los cómics, Heimdall y Sif son hermano y hermana. Esto no fue explorado en la película. *En la mitología nórdica, Heimdall custodiado el Bifrost, que los vikingos proceden de arco iris. Heimdall fue predicha para matar y ser matado por Loki durante el escenario apocalíptico de Ragnarok. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Asgarianos Categoría:Dioses Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Thor